Kokoro and Honneur
by Maguee
Summary: Sakura déteste les hommes, Shaolan lui doit absolument se marier en 13 jours, sinon il devra se marria à Meiling. Mais dans cette période du japon où l'honneur est si importante, cette histoire d'amour sera assez compliquer. Chap 13 en ligne.
1. Chapitre 1: Fleur de médecin

* * *

**Fleur de médecin**

Au Japon, dans une maison pour femme, une jeune fille se court. Elle doit toutes les soigner, elle doit faire son travail, elle doit les sauver. Cette jeune employer se nomme Sakura, elle a 16 ans et son désire le plus profond est d'aider ses consoeurs. Elle adore cela, elle se sent utile et apprécier, mais il y a une chose qu'elle déteste faire : les accouchements. Les femmes ont tellement l'air de souffrir et tout cela à cause d'un homme qui souhaite agrandir sa famille. Touts ces cries, ce sang, la sueur, la peur, les pleurs et ses gémissements. Tout ça, évidemment hors de vue des hommes!

-Mademoiselle, mon amie… elle a besoin d'eau!

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle fit un grand sourire, prit son sot et suivit la dame. Sakura tira le rideau. Devant elle : Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, couché sur un petit lit plat, elle semblais faire une haute fièvre, elle gémissait. Sakura s'approcha trempa son linge dans l'eau et humidifia le front de la pauvre malade.

-Tout va bien aller maintenant, ne vous en faite pas.

Soudain on entendit un bruit violent et plusieurs cries de femmes, Sakura se leva brusquement et vit un jeune homme tentait d'entrer dans le pavillon.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit!

-Partez!

-Je dois voir ma mère!

-Partez, vous ne pouvez pas entré!

-Comment va-t-elle? Je veux la voir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas…

Après quelque temps l'intrus parti, pour le grand plaisir des employées qui retournèrent à leur activité. Sakura retourna voir la veille femme, elle s'agenouilla et reprit son linge.

-Est-ce que c'était mon fils?

La jeune fille fût surprise de cette question, elle ne savait pas réponde, donc elle resta simplement muette.

-Je suis sûr que c'était lui… oh, mon cher fils.

-Vous le verrez plus tard, pour l'instant, vous devez vous reposer c'est très important.

Sakura ressortit, en prenant soin de tirer les rideaux rouges. Elle s'essuya ses mains sur son ensemble mauve. Ce vêtement lui avait été donné sa mère quand il ne lui faisait plus. Elle adorait porter les vieilles choses de sa mère, elle ce sentais belle, tout comme sa tendre maman. Celle-ci avait eu beaucoup d'enfant avant de décès de son mari : 4 fils et 2 filles. Sakura étant la cadette, elle ne les voyait plus depuis longtemps. Quand sa sœur s'est marié, elle devint la deuxième femme de vieux seigneur, Sakura trouvait déjà ça assez dégradant pour l'honneur de sa sœur, mais de plus Sakura avait soupçonné que son mari la battait pour des riens.

-Saki, peux-tu aller chercher du riz?

-Avec plaisir!

Ses journées étaient toujours très mouvementé, mais elle avait un moment de repos, lorsqu'elle allait au village. Sakura adorait cela, elle n'était pas souvent dehors, alors chaque opportunité, elle en profitait à fond. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues, en regardait les marchants et respiré l'air frais. Les arbres, les bruits de gens qui discute, l'odeur de nourriture, c'était vraiment un endroit agréable. Soudain, elle croisa le regard d'un homme, il la regardait d'un air supérieur, avec un petit sourire presque pervers. La jeune femme eut un peu peur. Les hommes lui faisaient peur! Ils la fixaient souvent comme ça, comme si elle avait oublié de s'habillé ou encore si l'on pouvait voir sa partie intime. Elle marchait plus rapidement.

De retour à bercail, elle déposa l'énorme sac. Épuisé, Sakura retourna voir les patientes quand elle vit une femme étrange et vint la heurter.

-Madame êtes-vous perdu?

-Euh… oui…

Elle avait une voix bizarre, contrefaite, Sakura pensa tout de suite à un virus.

-…Je cherche ma sœur, Yelan!

Le sourire habituel de Sakura reluit.

-Oui, elle est juste là!

-Merci beaucoup!

Sakura tenta de croiser le regard de la mystérieuse dame, mais celle-ci gardait sa tête trop basse. La mystérieuse s'enfuit derrière le rideau où il y quelques heures encore Sakura était entré épongé la vieille femme.

La jeune fille aillant du temps libre prépara du thé pour les patientes. Cela prit un certain temps, puis elle est allée distribuer des tasses du liquide chaud. Pendant sa ronde, Sakura s'arrêta devant le rideau où la mystérieuse était entrée. Elle entendit parlé, mais c'était une voix d'homme. Elle tira rapidement le rideau pour tombé face avec les grands yeux marrons d'un jeune homme. Ce fût un choc, surtout parce que c'était un homme, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentit quelque traverser son corps. Lui aussi était figé, il tenait la main de sa mère qui elle dormait paisiblement. Le costume de femme était par terre, ainsi qu'une perruque. Les deux savouraient la pupille de l'autre, se délectaient de son parfum et s'attardaient à sa chaleur corporelle. Coup de foudre!

Soudain, il se délivra et s'enfuit laissant tout derrière lui. Il courait dans les rues, voulait entrer chez lui le plus vite possible.

La jeune fille secoua sa tête, une femme derrière elle s'exclama :

-Il y avait un homme ici, mon dieu seigneur!

Sakura n'entendit pas le commentaire de sa compagnonne, trop occupé sur la tunique rouge et la longue perruque noire qu'avait laissé l'homme. Elle sentit les vêtements, les déposa délicatement sur une table de chevet près de la dame. Elle se pensa : Je ne sens pas ses vêtements son odeur vient à mes narine, cet odeur sale de garçons!

À suivre...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer, si oui donner un **Review.** Pis si vous avez quelque chose à qui vous sa chicoter **Review.**

Des **Review,Review,Review,**

-ShaolanLee- -  



	2. Chapitre 2: Loup de richesse

Alors, voici la suite de cette histoire.

_Chyna-girl:_ Je suis très contente par ton **Review**, pis je ne m'en fous pas du tout, merci beaucoup:)

_ Sayuraki-san:_Merci de m'encourager, j'en ai beaucoup besoin!

Cloudsdreams:Ben... euh je suis pas une spécialite mais je dirais la période Edo. Je suis surtout inspirer du film Le pavillon des femmes, alors...

* * *

**Loup de richesse**

S'il avait eut quelconque talent en dessin, il aurait peinturé ses traits dans le sable. Il l'a voyait encore, ses grands yeux scintillant d'un profond vert, ses cheveux mielleux tombant langoureusement sur ses épaules, ses lèvres traversants finement son visage. Il se demandait comment une aussi belle femme pouvait rester enfermer dans cette bâtisse, moi, je vais la libéré de là! Il pensa qu'elle avait une dette à payer ou encore on la forçait.

Les femmes du pavillon, voulaient guérir la vieille femme le plus vite possible, de peur de le jeune garnement revienne.

-Dite à votre garçon qu'il n'a pas le droit de venir ici.

Elle allait mieux d'heure en heure. On n'avait décidé qu'elle partirait demain même si sa fièvre continue. Non, mais quelle honte, un homme entrant dans le pavillon réserver aux femmes.

Fin de la journée s'annonça.

Le jeune garçon se nommait Shaolan, il avait 18 ans et il avait un talent exceptionnel pour les arts martiaux. Il était beau, grand, bien battit, intelligent et de plus, maintenant, il était amoureux. Il était né dans une famille riche, où il avait 5 sœurs et aucun frère. Ouais, vous avez bien lus… seul fils de ses parents et orné de sœurs. Seule une d'entre elle était cadette. Donc par conséquent, Shaolan allait devenir seigneur de sa maison.

Il déambulait dans le couloir du palais, chandelle à la main, il passa à côté d'une vieille servante, sans même la regarder et enfin il entra dans sa chambre. S'allongea dans son lit et il pense à elle. Et, oui! Elle, elle, elle… Il ne savait pas son nom, mais il était très épris. Pour la première fois, il avait sentit l'amour percer son cœur. Il souhaitait que la jeune fille soit là à ses côtés, allongé contre lui.

Sakura était dans son lit, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Elle avait l'image de ses yeux brunâtres qui lui torturait l'esprit. Qu'avait t'elle? Elle avait peur d'elle-même, de lui. Elle n'en dormait plus. La jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille avant l'hiver.

Lui, s'endormit vite sur l'image de la magnifique femme qui avait rencontré.

Elle se tortillait dans ses draps voulant oublier.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec un sourire, il avait rêvé à elle. Il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien, mais il était très heureux. Il se leva rapidement, mit les vêtements propres que lui avait laissé une servante. Il savoura le petit déjeuner que lui avait préparer l'un des cuisinier et apporté par la fillette d'une servante. Sa famille était autour de la grande table, le silence régnait, mais tous semblait alaise.

La jeune fille s'était réveillée après une nuit assez mouvementée. Elle croyait que ses rêves étaient devenu cauchemar. Elle était en sueur. Elle se leva avec une faim de loup et son ventre criait de le nourrir. Comme à tout le jour, elle se servit un bol de riz préparé d'avance. Elle s'assit avec ses copines de travaille et elles discutèrent, en riant et souriant.

Cela faisait longtemps que les sœurs de Shaolan avaient quitté la maison familiale, sauf la plus jeune, pour qui un mariage était déjà en préparation. Kana, la cadette, allait se marier avec l'un des amis d'enfance de Shaolan, ce qui surprit celui-ci. Mais, comme disait sa mère :

-On finit toujours par se marier, un jour ou l'autre!

La mère de Sakura vieillissait, elle travaillait toujours avec sa fille, mais en mourrait toujours un peu chaque jour. Nadeshiko, sa mère, avait du mal avec sa fille, elle ne voulait pas la forcer, mais si ça continuait comme cela, Sakura ne se marierait jamais. Nadeshiko était tellement honteuse de sa fille qu'elle ne lui parlait presque plus et tout cela à cause de cette journée où Sakura lui avait dit :

-Touts les hommes sont des porcs, ma sœur est un folle de se marier.

Shaolan, était connu pour être un garçon bourré de talent, mais il était dure. Seule cette juste femme a pu faire fondre la glace dans son cœur.

Sakura était très belle, mais elle cachait sa beauté, la réservait aux femmes qu'elle soignait. Aucun homme, ne s'approchait d'elle, ils préféraient savourer de loin.

La mère de Shaolan quitta le pavillon, elle semblait fatiguée et un peu détruite. Sakura se sentit mal de laissée cette femme seule dans sa maladie. Elle accourut vers elle.

-Vous vous sentez bien.

-Oui, oui, mais pourriez-vous venir me voir à ma chambre demain.

-Bien sûr! Cela me ferais le plus grand plaisir.

Sakura fit un sourire désolé, la dame reprit sa route, dans la rue déserte…

-Mère, que fêtes-vous là?

La femme fit un tendre sourire.

-C'est ta faute mon fils… elles avaient trop peur que tu recommence à te déguiser en femme.

Les deux se mirent à rirent, mais la mère se senti très fatigué soudainement et fit transparaître sa douleur.

-Mère! Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à votre chambre.

à suivre...

* * *

Un petit **Review**! Sa fait pas mal et sa prend quelques secondes... Sa parait que c'est pas vous qui écrit la fic-! lol 

Mais, je vous aimes... et j'espère tellement que vous aimer ma fic (**Review) :P**

-ShaolanLee-


	3. Chapitre 3: Jour 1

**Jour 1**

Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, le silence fût brisé, sûrement à cause du retour de ma mère.

-Alors Kana, plus que 7 jours avant ton départ de la maison, j'espère que tu as hâte!

La jeune cadette fit un sourire forcé sous le regard triste de son frère.

-Et, toi, mon fils, tu devrais penser à une fiancée. Ton père se fait vieux et le domaine aurait besoin d'un nouveau seigneur.

Shaolan leva ses yeux noisette pour tomber dans ceux de ses parents. Seul sa mère le fixait, lui, continuait à manger, le regard sombre.

-18 ans, c'est un bel âge! N'est-ce pas mon seigneur?

-Ouais.

-Il serait temps, effectivement.

Son mari se tus.

-Seigneur? Cessez de faire cette tête, vous ne perdrez pas votre titre, tout de suite. Mais, il serait important de nous faire un petit fils.

Shaolan passa très près de s'étouffer avec son repas. Un fils, ses parents sont assez vite en affaire.

-Ouais, c'est vrai Yelan et sa cousine Meiling, sera parfaite.

-Père, mère, je crois que j'ai trouvé la bonne personne.

Les yeux des adultes s'éliminèrent et un ravisant sourire glissa sur le visage de Shaolan.

-Quelle joie Shaolan! Tu nous la présenteras.

Shaolan sourire gêné.

-Oui, peut-être un jour.

Le sourire de ses parents s'effaca, ils pincèrent les lèvres. Ceux-ci pensant que leur fils mentait.

-Mon fils, je te donne jusqu'au changement le lune, donc 13 jours, pour nous montré cette femme. Si tu échos Meiling sera ravis de devenir tienne.

(Pour ceux un peux japonais vous savez que les 2 nombres à évité au japon sont le 4 et 9 (4+913) bizarre) Shaolan dois trouvé cette femme, dont il ne connaît pas le nom et la demandé en mariage. Un gros défis pour ce jeune homme. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Sakura ne se laisserait marier facilement.

-Bien père!

Soudain, sa mère mit sa main sur son ventre. Yelan avait souffrait, cette douleur avait ressuscité dans son estomac.

-Mère, tout va bien. Il me semblait que vous étiez guérit.

-Excusez-moi, je monte à ma chambre.

Sakura sentit soudain un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle commençait à se sentir mal. Elle sortit dehors et regarda les nuages avancés dans le ciel infini. Elle travaillait son esprit pour ne plus penser à lui.

Shaolan, s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Ses yeux! Comment pouvaient t'ils le hanté comme ça? Il ouvrit la porte du balcon et respira l'air du matin.

Sakura resta planté là un bon moment, mais soudain quelqu'un vient, derrière elle.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite fille!

-Je suis forte, pas comme certaine, mère.

-Tu te sens courageuse, mais tu fais peine à voir.

-Pourquoi j'aurais honte d'être libre?

-Libre? Libre de gâcher ta vie, oui. Quand tu seras vieille et que tu perdras ta beauté, tu ne vaudras plus rien! Que vas-tu faire à ce moment là, hein?

-Ma valeur? Je ne suis pas une esclave.

Sakura s'enfuit en courant dans le chemin de terre, mais elle peut entendre les derniers mots prononcés par Nadeshiko.

-Tu te marieras un jour ma fille, même si je dois t'en forcer.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Sa lèvre pincée par ses dents, retenait des sanglots infernaux.

Le jeune garçon sentait le doux soulever son visage vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux, laissa le vent pénétré dans ses vêtements, en les soulevant. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient remplit de joie, courage, ténacité et plein de volonté.

-Oui, je vais réussir, cette jeune inconnue, je la trouverais…

Sakura était épuisé par sa longue escapade. Elle s'adossa à un mur pour prendre le temps de remplir ses poumons d'airs. La jeune fille eu une pensé pour la femme d'hier, elle lui avait fait une promesse et c'était le meilleur moment pour y aller.

Il descendit son regard adoucit et soudain son iris s'arrondie, le cristallin se bomba, sa rétine se mit à briller.

-C'est elle!

Sakura était entrant dans le jardin, après qu'une jeune servante lui est ouvrit la grille. Elle déambulait avec grâce dans le petit parcourt menait jusqu'à la porte. Shaolan s'agenouilla derrière les barreaux pour mieux l'observer. Mais soudain, la jeune fille passa sa main sur ses yeux pour sécher une larme restante. Cela amadoua le cœur du jeune homme qui continua l'observation. Sakura attendit que la servante soit loin avant de fondre en larme sur la porte. Les larmes s'écoulait sur la porte en bois, faisant un jardin d'eau salée coulait toujours plus bas. Sous les frissons et les sanglots, Shaolan perdu tenta de sauver son sourire.

-Ne pleur pas, non, retrouve ton sourire, s'il te plaît…

Elle leva la tête et le vit. Surpris et confise elle reprit sa course. Repartant, sous les iris navrer du jeune garçon.

à suivre...

* * *

Comment Shaolan va t'il réusir? Est-ce que Sakura va laisser parler son coeur? Ton ça dans le prochain chapitre de Kokoro and Honneur!

_Pour les lecteurs, ayant lu I love you, Baby, Vous savez que j'aime mélanger le Japonnais, l'Anglais et le Français. Donc voilà pourquoi mon titre est dans les 3 langues: Coeur et honneur! Petit anecdote, je cherchait un titre comme ça, pis j'ai écrit cela sans remarqué que j'avais mit les 3 langues -! c'est drole hein?_

_-_Tk, moi je vous est dit quelques choses, maintenant c'est à votre tour, un **review** de votre part me ferais le plus grand des plaisir et dite moi pas que vous ne la lisez pas je vous voit voue êtes plus de 80 à lire... Alors **Review!  
**

-ShaolanLee-


	4. Chapitre 4: Jour 2,3

Je sais ça a prit un peu trop de temps à comparer à avant, mais j'ai une bonne raison: LA SEMAINE DE RELACHE! Mes amies étaient partis pas mal tout le temps donc j'ai écrit beaucoups!**  
**

* * *

**Jour 2**

-Suis-je normal? Suis-je la seule à voir cette injustice? Suis-je différente des autres? Peut-être qu'elles pensent toutes comme moi, mais le cache au fond d'elle. Peut-être qu'elles sont naïves. Peut-être qu'elles ont peur. Peut-être qu'elle se pose les mêmes questions tout bas. Peut-être qu'elles n'ont pas le choix. On devrait toujours avoir le choix! Même le plus petit esclave a quelque à dire. Toute l'intelligence ne se concentre pas dans les livres… Qu'es-ce que j'en sais, si j'étais un homme ou si j'avais su lire, j'aurais pu affirmer ma phrase, mais je suis qu'une fille, qui va servir d'esclave toute sa vie. Prise à faire des enfants à un homme, qui va changer de femme comme on change de jour.

Sakura assise sur le rebord de son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Soudain elle leva un peu son visage.

-Et dire qu'il m'a vu pleurer, j'ai du avoir l'air idiote.

Le lendemain, Shaolan prit son petit déjeuner. Sa mère était absente, ce qui l'inquiéta profondément. Il passa devant la chambre de Yelan, il accosta son oreille contre la porte.

-Mère, c'est Shaolan, puis-je entrer?

-Bien sûr, vient. (faiblement)

Il s'exécuta et s'avança dans la pièce silencieuse. Le jeune homme s'assit près de sa mère et lui prit la main. Et le silence continua à se propager avec douceur, mais soudain la malade dit péniblement :

-Pourquoi cette jeune fille n'est t'elle pas venu au rendez-vous?

Le jeune homme surprit, attira une grande attention aux paroles proférées par cette voix.

-Je ne comprends pas, c'est une jeune femme de confiance.

-De qui parlez-vous, mère?

-D'une jeune infirmière, qui a manqué notre rencontre d'hier. Elle avait promit de venir voir mon état de santé, mais je vois que tout cela n'était qu'une perfidie à mes dépends. (Excuser moi pour les mots… j'étudie du Shakespeare, alors perfidie c'est une blague ou quelque chose dans le genre de pas très gentil)

Shaolan fit rapidement le liant entre l'infirmière absente et la jeune fille qu'il avait fait fuir.

-Je peux aller la chercher si vous le souhaiter.

-Non, tu leur as créé assez de problème.

Elle sourit.

-De plus, je me sens guérir.

-C'est ce que vous disiez hier.

Leurs iris se croisèrent, elle avec espoir, mal et chaleur, lui, avec tristesse, peur et amour.

Sakura devait s'occuper, elle donnait toute l'énergie qu'elle n'avait plus, cause de sommeil, aux patientes.

Shaolan devenait malade de penser que c'était sa faute. Il avait fait fuir l'amour de sa vie et sa mère ne guérirait pas.

**Jour 3**

Shaolan, s'entraînait dans le jardin bordé de pierres, fleurs et eau. Il portait un costume rouge traditionnel, qu'il avait reçu, comme à chaque année, pour fêter sa naissance.

Sakura, était en cuisine. Elle était toute sale, mais elle avait prévue le coup en enlevant son par-dessus, ne restant que un pantalon et un court gilet de couleur blanche.

Il frappait sur les poutres de bois avec agilité et précision. On ne sentait même pas un brin de fatigue dans son visage fin et spécialement bien fait.

Elle échappa le sac de riz parterre, confuse, elle ramassa le grain un à un. Malgré cela, la jeune fille souriait et était pleine de gaieté.

-Mon dieu, Saki! Regarde comment tu es? Tu n'as vraiment aucune honte.

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire.

-Aller, je vais ramasser, va te nettoyer.

-Merci Kotani!

Shaolan, frappa avec force contre son ennemi invisible. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta, il se tordit les mains, s'enfuit dans les rues. Sa marche était rapide, ses poings serrer et ses pensés lointaine. Son chemin était déjà tracé.

La jeune fille passa sa main dans l'eau, elle plongea un pied dans le lac, puis le reste suivit. Ses vêtements pendaient au loin dans le bois. Une fois ses cheveux trempés, elle nagea avec grâce vers un endroit plus profond. Sakura était seule dans cet endroit insolé où elle allait très souvent se changer les idées.

Shaolan s'enfonça dans la forêt d'un bon pas. Il arriva enfin à se lac, il retira ses vêtements et les déposa à proximité.

Sakura avait été emporté par le courrant tentait de revenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Puis soudain, elle vit quelqu'un qui entrait dans son lac. Cette personne était loin mais, pour elle, il était déjà trop près. Et oui, il! Elle se doutait que c'était un homme, et cela ne fit que l'apeuré d'avantage. S'il l'avait vue entré dans cette eau, s'il était venu pour… Elle se cacha péniblement entre un tronc d'arbre et des quenouilles. Sakura, ne pouvait pas sortir de l'eau car un, elle se ferait voir, deux, ses vêtements étaient tout près de cet homme et trois, elle avait peur.

Shaolan sentait les gens, il sentait où ils étaient où qu'ils étaient. Il avait le flaire pour se cela, grâce au cours d'art martiaux, jamais personne ne pouvait se cacher de lui. En entrant dans l'eau, il eut cette imprécision. Le jeune homme se sentait observé. Il scruta du regard les environs.

La jeune fille recula, enfonçait machinalement son corps de plus en plus bas dans l'eau. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il l'a trouve, elle tremblait. Il la recherchait…

à suivre...

* * *

Aller les **Review** sa me fait écrire plus vite! - Alors un **Review **svp!

-ShaolanLee-


	5. Chapitre 5: Jour 3,4

Bonjour, vous vous demander tous, si Shaolan va voir Sakura... Il a t'il une histoire ou personne n'en voit une autre tout nu. -

Enfin vous verrez bien! Merci pour les **review**

* * *

**...Jour 3**

Sakura n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes la faisaient souffrir. Elle observait attentivement le jeune homme. Savant très bien qui il était : c'était l'homme déguisé en femme.

-Flash back-

Sakura s'arrêta devant le rideau où la mystérieuse était entrée. Elle entendit parlé, mais c'était une voix d'homme. Elle tira rapidement le rideau pour tombé face avec les grands yeux marrons d'un jeune homme. Ce fût un choc, surtout parce que c'était un homme, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentit quelque traverser son corps.

-Fin du flash-

Quand Sakura le reconnut, elle recommençait à sentir cette sensation. Une sorte de frisson.

Shaolan avait été prit par ses affaires personnelles, donc avait mit de côté la jeune fille. Pendant son escapade dans le lac, il pus se concentrer sur se problème. Comment trouver cette fille?

Sakura remarqua un changement soudain, le jeune homme ne se méfiait plus. Il regardait au loin, l'air pensif. C'était le temps d'agir, mais restait un problème : ses vêtements. L'inconnu s'était éloigné de ses vêtements à lui, mais se rapprochait dangereusement de ceux à Sakura. Elle nagea subtilement, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans l'eau. Soudain sorti de l'eau, prit les vêtements de l'homme et s'enfuit dans la forêt.

Shaolan se retourna rapidement, mais pas assez pour sauver son costume, tout se qu'il vit se sont des petites fesses s'enfuir dans la forêt.

-Attendez!

Trop tard, les jolies petites fesses étaient déjà trop loin. Il eut temps de reconnaître leur propriétaire, celle qui n'avait jamais quitté son esprit, celle qui rendait ses songes merveilleux, celle qui avait fait fondre son coeur.

Sakura courrait entre les arbres à en perdre l'halène. Quand elle fût épuisée, elle s'arrêta et enfila le doux tissu rouge. Celui-ci était un peu trop grand et un peu trop garçonnet pour elle, mais ce n'était que pour un court temps. Donc elle tenta de faire tenir le tout et poursuivit sa route, quelques fois elle se retournait pour voir si elle n'était pas suivit.

Shaolan avait un sourire, il était heureux de l'avoir vu… en fait d'avoir eu la présence de cette jeune femme près de lui. Cela lui donna du courage, il devait continuer.

Ma Sakura, as-tu vendu tes vêtements ou quoi?

Euh… non, je les es trouvé.

Mais attend un peu.

La femme toucha le morceau de tissu. Puis elle perdit son souffre.

-Oh dieu… Sais-tu qu'es-ce que c'est? Cela coûte une fortune. Ma chérie, nous n'avons qu'à le vendre et nos dettes seront toutes payées. Nous pourrions acheté du matériel et…

-Ça vaut si cher?

-Oh oui…

Elle se sentit soudainement très mal c'était un vole. Cet homme devait être riche, très riche. Puis, elle se reprit, cet homme était mauvais, donc elle ne devait pas éprouver de compassion.

Shaolan voulant sortir de l'eau, trouva les vieux vêtements de femme. Finalement, il aurait préféré la voir à un autre moment.

**Jour 4**

Sakura se promenait seule dans la route de terre, une brume planait doucement et effleurait sa peau. Soudain, la jeune fille trébucha et ne pouvant se relever. Personne ne venait l'aider, Sakura était seule dans sa détresse. Une larme descendit sur sa joue. Puis soudain, elle vit une main tirée vers elle. Levant ses yeux, elle vit le jeune homme, ce bel inconnu. Sakura, lui prit la main et pu se leva doucement, atterrissant dans les bras de son sauveur. Elle replongea dans ses yeux noisette et déposa un baisser sur ses lèvres.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait vite et la sueur glissait sur son front. Elle avait rêvé à lui et la première chose, qu'elle vit s'est ses vêtements qu'elle avait volé, posé sur une chaise. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva prit le linge et le cacha sous n'importe quoi. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre ouvrit, plusieurs de ses copines entrèrent en murmurait et riant.

-Saki, vient vite il y a quelqu'un pour toi, à l'entré.

Curieuse, elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré où plusieurs consoeurs parlait et riait avec l'invité. Elle s'approcha et pus entendre leur conversation.

-Il est tellement mignon!

-Vous êtes marié?

Elle arriva finalement à le voir, lui, il est là. Après le rêve, la réalité. Il est bien là, à lui sourire. Sakura prise de peur, repart en courant dans sa chambre.

-Mais, qu'es-ce qu'elle a?

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle est comme ça.

-Mais, moi tu sais, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

Shaolan ne les écoutaient plus. Il souhaitait que la jeune fille revienne. Pourquoi, était t'elle partit? Il tenta d'entrer, mais les jeunes filles le retinrent.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, mais restez avec moi.

-Je voudrais voir cette jeune fille.

-Vous ne savez même pas son nom, moi, c'est Kotani.

-Moi, c'est Aï.

-Quelle est son nom?

-Moi, c'est Ayo…

-Non, la jeune fille.

-Oh… C'est Sakura.

-Sakura!

Il sourit doucement.

-Mais, tu n'as aucune chance avec elle.

-Maintenant, mes filles, laissons notre invité partir. Nous avons de boulot.

à suivre... 

* * *

La je vous demanderais pas de **Review,** mais si vous avez quelque commentaire ne vous gêné pas... un petit **review**, c'est vraiment gentil-! 


	6. Chapitre 6: Jour 4,5

**...Jour 4**

-Je n'en aucune chance avec elle! Pourquoi m'avait t'elle dit cela? Cette jeune femme doit mieux la connaître que moi, mais j'ai tant de temps pour la connaître… Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, comme se nom est mélodieux. Je sens que je me rapproche d'elle, juste en disait se nom. Un jour nous serons marié, ensemble pour toujours et là, je suis sûr qu'elle et moi serons plus proches que jamais. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui soit sans opinion ou sans voix. Je souhaite qu'elle pense, et je suis certain qu'avec cette femme je trouverais le bonheur.

**Jour 5**

Sakura retourna au pavillon, après être allé chercher des fruits frais. Elle avait un énorme panier , qu'elle avait un peu de mal à traîner, mais elle n'abandonnait pas. La jeune fille gardait la tête basse pour ne pas montrer son visage contrefait par la douleur, mais surtout pour ne pas croiser le regard d'un homme voulant l'aider. Soudain, la jeune fille fonça dans quelqu'un. Elle leva son regard et dit :

-Excusez-moi.

Puis elle le reconnue. C'était un homme, aux cheveux noirs ébène, aux yeux vert intense. Il était grand, bien bâtit, beau, fier. Et surtout, c'était l'ami d'enfance de Sakura. Il se nommait Ériol, lui et Sakura avait été si proches avant, mais un jour le jeune homme du déménagé au sud du pays.

-Sakura?

Elle laisse tomber son panier et enferme de ses bras son ami.

-Ériol, tu m'as tellement manqué, pourquoi est tu revenus?

-Je suis venu habiter ici, Sakura, avec toi. Je n'étais pas heureux là-bas.

-Ne repart plus jamais, j'ai tellement pleurer.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais toujours rester avec toi.

Il le carresa la tête et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Puis Sakura reprit son panier.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il lui retira le panier des mains. Sakura savait qu'il voulait être gentil et galant, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le soit à cause qu'elle était une fille. Elle se sentait faible, lui, levait le panier sans aucune difficulté, elle aurais voulut pouvoir lui montrer sa force. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de se culpabiliser, son meilleur ami était là, près d'elle, tout était merveilleux. Ils arrivèrent au pavillon, où Sakura porta le panier jusqu'à la cuisine, puis ils s'installèrent dans une salle aménager pour rencontrer la famille et les amis. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils et commencèrent à parler :

-Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit Sakura, mais tu es très belle. Tu es devenu une belle jeune femme, comment j'aurais pu deviner que cette petite fille jouant dans le boue, deviendrait aussi charmante.

-Toi aussi, tu as bien grandit.

Un peu de rouge colorait les pommettes de la jeune fille. Mais, dans sa tête, elle n'aimait pas qu'il parle d'elle comme ça. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde comme il y a tellement d'année, comme une enfant, comme son ami.

Shaolan, descendit les marches, il portait un de ses plus beaux costume. Il se présenta dans l'entrée avec sa petite sœur et ses parents. Puis une servante leur ouvre la porte. Dans leur allée, un carrosse attendait patiemment. Une jeune femme en sortit avec un énorme sourire, et sauta sur Shaolan, pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Shaolan!

Shaolan le regard livide, resta droit comme une poutre. Il n'avait pas souhaité la présence de cette fille, mais restant poli, il dit :

-Bonjour Meiling.

-Oui, j'aime bien, je suis utile ici, j'aide plein de monde.

Soudain la porte de la salle ouvrit et Nadeshiko apparut l'air essoufflé. Elle vient péniblement à la rencontre de Ériol.

-Ériol, tu es enfin revenu.

Le jeune homme se leva, et fit une petite révérence. Puis quand il se relevait, elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Vite, qu'on nous apporte quelque chose à manger.

-Non, mère ce n'est pas la peine, je vais y aller moi-même.

-Bien!

-Alors, mon fils, tu ne nous as pas encore présenté ta jeune promise.

-Non, mais cela ne serai tarder.

-Oui, tu me la présenteras…

Shaolan se tourna vers Meilin, savant très bien la fin de sa phrase : Si elle existe. Comme s'il avait inventé tout ça. Le prenait t'il pour un menteur?

-Regardez seigneur, ne sont t'ils pas mignon. Shaolan et Meilling seraient des amants parfaits.

-Ériol, je suis contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi je suis très heureux.

-Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai seulement une petite demande te concernant.

-J'en n'étais sûr, allez-ci. Tranporter quelque chose? Acheter du matériel? Ou peut-être voulez-vous de l'argent?

-Je voudrais que tu aimes ma fille, cette nuit.

-Enfin, mon fils prend ton temps, mais ta chère cousine ne sera pas disponible tout le temps, il vaut mieux faire vite.

Son père sourit. Meiling n'avait jamais attiré l'attention d'aucun homme. Elle était collante, peu cultivé et se conduisait comme une enfant gâté.

-Sakura? C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me demande une pareille chose.

-Elle n'a confiance en aucun homme, sauf toi. Tu es son ami, elle va probablement se laisser tenter.

-Vous souhaitez que je souille votre fille?

-Je te demanderais bien de l'épouser, mais c'est peut-être trop.

-Votre fille est très belle, vous pourriez trouver de meilleur prétendant que moi.

-Elle est peut-être belle, mais elle est fort sotte. Alors acceptes-tu?

Marier Meiling, je ne le pourrais pas.

à suivre...

* * *

_Est-ce que Ériol va accepter? Est-ce que Shaolan va trouver une solution? Est-ce que Sakura va se laissé marié? Pour le savoir, regarder le prochain épisode des Digimon!_

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé se chapitre? Vous avez aimer? Vous avez trouvé sa ennuyeux? Trop court? Un seul **Review** sera apprécié._  
_


	7. Chapitre 7: Jour 6

**Avertisement: Cette Fic est une K+... Et dans ce chapitre c'est important de le mantionner...**

* * *

**Jour 6**

-Saki, Saki, Saki... Saki... non, tu es morte ou quoi?

-Oh excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Ailleurs où Shaolan y était. Pourtant, elle ne c'était pas enfuis cette fois, elle avait resté dans ses pensés. Elle n'avait pas l'image de lui dans sa tête, mais sa pensé avait imaginé sa présence . Une image c'est tellement flou.

La jeune fille se remit au travaille, elle et ses compagnonne devait organiser un mariage pour le jour suivant. Elles avait déjà poser les lanternes mauve et jaune au plafond et les fleurs sur le plancher. Maintenant, elles plaçaient les tables pour la cérémonie de cet après-midi. Sakura avait mal au cœur à chaque nappe qu'elle étendait, elle se sentait trahir la jeune mariée, comme si elle participait au malheur de cette fille.

-Alors Sakura, tu t'es bien amusé hier?

-Quoi?

-Ça fait deux jours que tu nous ramènes des hommes au pavillon et tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien… alors raconte-moi tout, c'était bien?

-Voyons, Tamaki, tu ne pense pas vraiment que…

-Bien oui, si tu ne veux pas te marier, je pensais que tu allais…

-Tamaki, tu me dégoûtes.

Les deux filles se mirent à rirent.

-Quoi? Il y a plein de fille qui le fond dans les quartiers plus malfamé.

Shaolan entra dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. Elle était assise devant sa coiffe, la tête entre ses bras. Il vient lui caresser le dos.

-Shaolan?

Il eut un silence.

-Oui, c'est moi.

Elle leva la tête et serra son frère dans ses bras. Ses larmes trempaient les vêtements du jeune homme.

-Je ne veux pas.

Il descendit à sa grandeur et doucement, il tourna le visage de la jeune fille, pour la regarder dans ses yeux.

-Moi, non plus, mais ce n'ai pas si grave… Nous allons toujours rester frère et sœur…

Petit silence.

-Shao… Comment je vais faire? Lui… moi

-Tout va bien aller.

-Demain… demain… je vais devoir...

Il la coupa la parole.

-Tout va bien aller.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur, Shaolan!

-Tu penses qu'ils vont arrivé bientôt.

-J'espère que non.

-Saki…

Soudain, on n'entendit des gens parlé, et Kotani, qui devaient les avertir de l'arriver des familles, accourut vers nous.

-Vite… ils sont là!

Shaolan prit la main de sa sœur pour entrer. Tout deux était calme, Kana avait un peu les yeux rougit et Shaolan avait un peu de fureur, mais aussi de la compassion. Il du lâché sa main pour s'asseoir. Il y avait deux table, une pour les hommes et une pour les femmes. Le futur mari de Kana de cessait de fixer celle-ci, tellement que la jeune fille du se cacher le visage avec un éventail. Puis soudain, des jeunes filles sortirent d'un rideau, portant des plats.

Sakura comme toutes ses amies, portait un kimono rouge et or. Elle était chargée de donner les plats à la table des hommes, les sièges 3 et 4: Le père de la mariée et le marié.

Shaolan peu attiré par le spectacle des serveuses, ne les regarda même pas. Un plat fut déposé devant lui, puis il regard en fasse de lui… c'était elle.

C'était lui… Sakura resta figé là, un petit moment, mais soudain une main indiscrète se posa sur ses fesses. Elle regarda le propriétaire, qui n'était nul autre que le jeune marié. Dégoûté par ce geste, elle retourna derrière le rideau.

Un fureur avait envahit Shaolan, son futur beau-frère touchait à sa Sakura. Il le fusilla du regard pendant que Sen (le futur beau-frère de Shaolan) dit :

-Je ne lui ferais pas mal à elle.

Puis le père de Shaolan poursuivit le commentaire.

-Au contraire, moi, je la pénétrait bien profond, juste pour l'entendre crié. (Très bon père de famille)

Evidemment, des rires s'en suivit, mais surtout pas venait de Shaolan. Ils pensaient du mal, de celle qui avait gagné son cœur. Ses commentaires déplacés, lui fessait fureur.

-Tu crois qu'on n'a le droit de les prendre pour desserts. (vous comprennez pourquoi on sépare les hommes et les femmes)

Un moins une heure, plus tard, les femmes était partit se promener, laissant les hommes sou, déconné à leur guise.

Sakura, devait retourner leurs porter de l'alcool. Elle pénétra dans la salle, où les hommes riaient à en faire tomber les murs.

-Ma jolie, vient, je besoin d'un petit remontait.

Elle s'approcha avec un sourire incertain. Soudain, l'un des oncles à Shaolan, la prit par la taille et l'assit sur lui.Le coeur de la jeune fille battant fort, mais elle resta bizarrement calme, et posa son plateau d'alcool sur la table. Elle tenta de se lever. Puis, le père de Shaolan s'approcha d'elle, il prit un verre et le posa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Allez boit!

Elle tassa son visage, mais d'une main, il la prit par le cou et leva sa tête, l'obligent à boire.

-T'aime ça, enh? Petite catin.

Elle se débattit. Donnant des coup de pieds et balançait son corps d'un coté et de l'autre.

-T'en veux un autre?

Shaolan était sortit dehors, il revenait d'une promenade sur le chemin de terre. De plus en plus, qu'il s'approchait, ils remarquaient que ses oncles étaient bruyant.

Elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Sakura eut peur, elle cherchait au loin un regard tendre, de compassion, soutient, elle voulait de l'aide. Puis soudain, comme par miracle, il est arrivé.

-Non, mais vous êtes malade.

Shaolan poing serré, vient pousser ses oncles sur le sol. Il prit la jeune fille par le bras, la libérant de sa famille et il la tira vers lui. Sous les ronchonnements sous de ses oncles, Shaolan la sortit de la salle. Il était en colère.

Il l'amena dans un endroit insolé, puis se retourne et la prit par les épaules. Sakura était trempé d'alcool, elle avait peur malgré le regard inquiet de Shaolan. Les yeux émeraude fixaient les marrons de Shaolan. Leur respiration était synchronisé.

-Tout va bien?

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle était tirée vers différentes émotions. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Sakura!

Ses yeux devenir rond, le jeune savait son nom. Prise de peur, elle se dégagea et s'enfuit en courrant.

-Non, attendez.

Shaolan, abandonna, il retourna chez lui, s'étendit dans son lit. Cette jeune fille était mystérieuse et de plus en plus il pensa :

-Je n'ai aucune chance avec elle.

Sakura était s'enfuit sous les couvertures d'un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se colla contre la personne couché à coté d'elle. Ériol posa une main protectrice dans son dos, mais soudain il la déplaça pour aller plus bas…

À suivre…

* * *

_Est-ce que Ériol va le faire?_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé... Sorry si vous avez trouvé sa vulgère, mais c'est une T quand même._

-ShaolanLee_  
_


	8. Chapitre 8: Jour 7,8

**Jour 7**

Sakura se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit d'Ériol. Elle se leva, ses vêtements collant sur les draps (alcool). Elle sortit de la chambre, explorant les lieux.

-Sakura, tu es réveillé.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Ériol. Il la prit par la main et l'amena dans la cuisine.

Shaolan n'était pas allé déjeuner. Tout sa famille était la chez lui, et il avait trop honte d'eux. Comment pouvait t'il présenté comme fiancé, un femme qu'ils prenaient pour une fille de joie.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici hier? Tu n'avais pas peur, en te retrouver dans mon lit?

-Mais non, Ériol, j'ai tellement confiance en toi.

Il fit un tendre sourire.

-Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui c'est passé?

Shaolan c'était habillé, majestueusement pour la cérémonie. Il était beau, mais il l'aurait été d'avantage s'il souriait. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre ouvrit.

-Alors mon fils, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication… Pourquoi nous avoir omit de ta présence?

Les sourcils du jeune homme fonçaient.

-Te rappelles-tu d'hier soir?

-Quoi?

-Hier soir… Vous auriez du avoir honte.

Il sourit.

-Mon fils, je ne rappelle pas se qui savoir passé, mais il n'y a pas de honte… Dit-moi, il avait t'il une femme?

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu'on la connaît?

-Non.

Il se mit à rire de nouveau, frustrant son fils au plus haut point.

Shaolan entra dans le temple, c'était très beau, mais le jeune homme avait un plan. Il voulait revoir Sakura, il pensait qu'elle devait être là. Il fouilla dans la cuisine, les serveuses, celles qui surveillaient les enfants, celles qui accueillaient… il ne la trouvait nul part. Il espérait que sa famille n'avait pas tout gâché.

-Shao… mon petit frère.

Une jolie jeune femme enlaça Shaolan, elle était suivit d'autre femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Shaolan accueillit ses sœurs en étant si serein, qu'elle le trouvait trop craquant.

-Comme tu es beau.

Elles lui embrassait les joues et le tirait de tous les côtés. Cela déplaisait fortement au jeune homme, mais il se sacrifiant pour elle. Il les aimait malgré tout.

-Alors, c'est quand le prochain mariage.

Dit, l'une de ses sœurs.

-Oui très bientôt, n'est-ce pas Shaolan?

Meilin, vient s'introduire dans le conversation. Elle tenta de prendre le bras du jeune homme, mais celui-ci la repoussa poliment. Les sœurs furent un peu surprises.

-Où est Sakura? Elle doit venir on n'est très mal .

-J'en sais rien.

-Est-ce que la cérémonie commence?

-Très bientôt.

Les serveuses furieuses retournèrent servir des encas et de l'alcool.

La cérémonie commença, les invités entouraient le tapis qui menait au lac où devait arriver la mariée. Tout était coloré de mauve et jaune, les couleurs représentait le plus les mariés. Shaolan entendait le bruit de l'eau, il respira profondément comme s'il ressentait les émotions de sa jeune sœur. Puis un petit radeau se posa sur la baie. Une femme vertu de rouge, à la chevelure remontée avec deux baguettes, un doux maquillage. Kana était méconnaissable, elle semblait plus veille et plus belle. Mais, le seul défaut fût son sourire effacé. Elle marcha tranquillement sur le tapis mauve, ses mains jointes sur son estomac. Shaolan avait été le seul à voir que ses poings étaient fermement resserrés. Soudain son regard s'éloigna, il fixa le rideau de la cuisine. Puis ses yeux devirent rond, Sakura était là elle discutait avec quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas vêtue en servante, il savoura son portrait, quand soudain, Sakura fut frappé. Shaolan voulait aller la protéger, mais la main de sa mère, le remit dans son rôle de frère. La jeune poupée qui paradait, en passant devant son frère, elle détourna son regard du sol pour voir les prunelles de Shaolan. Les poings du jeune homme se contractèrent. Entre sa jeune sœur, son aimée… il se tourmentait. Mais, se qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'un regard était fixé sur lui, un regard colèrique, celui de Meiling, qui était d'une jalousie maladive.

**Jour 8**

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Dit l'une des sœurs en présence de toute la famille.

-Je porte un enfant! C'est une infirmière qui me l'a appris il y a quelque jour.

Son mari la prit par la main.

-Oh, ma fille.

Sa mère si fière l'enlaça, en faisais attention au bébé. Shaolan lui, surprit, fixait son ventre avec étonnement. Le couple s'embrassa, ils semblaient heureux. Shaolan du se l'avoué il aurait voulut que sa soit à lui qu'on annonce un enfant. Il détourna son regard quelque instant et vit le regard de Meiling posé sur lui avec un énorme sourire.

à suivre...

* * *

_Non, mais vous vous êtes relaché sur les **Review**, je vous avez un peu moi gossé avec les** review, **mais c'est vraiment très important... Un petit **Review**, ça me fait sourire toute une journée et me dit que vous aimer lire mon histoire donc je ne me découragerais pas! Merci bibye_

**N'oubliez pas, un petit Review pour moi!**

_-ShaolanLee_


	9. Chapitre 9: Jour 9,10,11

**Jour 9**

Meilin assurant ses arrières, empêcha Shaolan de sortir de la maison, en utilisant diverses façons.

-Shaolan, reste avec moi… fait moi visiter ta maison, où est ta chambre?

Ou encore.

-Tu veux jouer au Dame avec moi.

Shaolan suivant les ordres de sa mère, devait accepté toutes les demandes de Meiling, par politesse. La journée avait été longue pour lui, mais il se rassura à la penser que ce n'était qu'une journée dans toute sa vie. Car il ne se marierait jamais avec cette sensu.

-Shaolan, on va se promené dans le jardin, vient!

Sakura avait perdu son sourire, elle ne parlait plus à ses camarades, la seule personne à qui elle se confiait était Ériol. Toute la confiance qu'elle avait mit en lui dans le passé avait été intouchée. Pour elle, Ériol était encore son jeune enfant d'enfance, avec qui elle s'amusait, mais pour lui… Sakura était une femme, bien féminine et qui donc il avait maintenant un attirance d'adulte. Il la touchait le plus souvent possible, juste pour sentir sa peau miel sur la sienne. Il lui donna de l'affection qui paraissait enfantine, mais au fond un malin plaisir s'apparaît de lui.

**Jour 10**

Shaolan réussit à sortir en douce, il avait occupé Meiling avec une servante trop gentille. Son cœur était en manque, en manque du bonheur de voir la jeune fille. Ses cheveux miels, ses yeux, ses lèvres… elle. Il ne l'avait touché qu'une fois, mais c'était assez pour devenir dépendant de sa peau douce et satinée. Le temps pressait plus vite que le cours d'eau, on n'allait le rechercher, et il devait retourna au pavillon. Il se rendit dans un chemin peu passant et escalada l'un mur pour se rendre au toit. La toiture rouge était humide, mais le jeune homme du se mettre à plat ventre par précaution. Il observait la rue plus passante, pour voir s'il ne surprendrait pas un servant à sa recherche. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des gens trop occupé pour seulement remarquer Shaolan. Soudain, parmi les cris et les discutions, le jeune homme entendit une voix familière.

-Ériol!

Et entre en scène, Sakura. Elle venait sauta au cou d'un jeune homme. Shaolan était figé, une moue attristée formait maintenant son visage. Comment avoir un si grand bonheur qui se change aussi vite en malheur.

-Je suis tellement heureuse.

Shaolan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son amour avait déjà donné son cœur à un autre homme. Elle était dans ses bras et Shaolan lui était un témoin… un témoin souffrant horriblement. Sakura, elle était au ange, le seul fait de revoir son ami lui faisait le plus grand bien.

-Sakura!

Elle se sépara et sourit à son ami. Puis, celui-ci dit :

-Tu es tellement belle…

Shaolan, reçu un autre poignard en plein cœur, en entendait cette phrase. Il ne pouvait resté plus longtemps, sinon il se serait sûrement effondré.

Elle était fiancée depuis tout ce temps, Shaolan avait trop tardé. Il aurait du s'en douter, il aurait du lui parler… mais, il croyait qu'elle l'aimait.

Il s'était caché dans sa chambre. Les yeux voulaient verser une larme, mais les années d'apprentissage et de bien séance, les avaient éliminé pour toujours. Shaolan devenait mélancolique, il avait cru pourtant…

Avec elle, le présent et le futur lui semblaient pleins d'espoir, comme un nouvelle vie. Il aurait voulut être quelqu'un pour elle et pas juste se un pervers, telle ses pères. La seule qu'il s'est avoué aimé plus que tout… Elle était tout pour lui, malheureusement se sentiment n'était pas partagé et ça c'est un mal, plus atroce que les blessures.

Cela faisait un bon moment que Shao, était cloîtré dans sa chambre. Mais personne n'était venu, pour lui. Il commençait à se sentir horriblement seul, comme si sa famille n'avait jamais été. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que sa famille n'avait jamais fait pour lui.

**Jour 11**

Il avait bien réfléchit ou peut-être avait t'il vu le monde sous une nouvelle façon. Meiling et lui, étaient destiné, il ne restait maintenant moins de 48 heures. C'était comme ça, on n'est pas toujours dans un petit paradis lorsqu'on vit.

Shaolan entra dans la chambre de sa mère comme il le faisait petit, quand il avait un problème. Yelan était à sa coiffe entrain de brosser ses longs cheveux ébène. Shaolan s'approcha et la fixe attentivement.

-L'as-tu tué?

Moment de silence.

-Je ne comprend pas se que vous dites.

-Ton beau sourire, mon fils, l'as-tu tué pour toujours?

-Je n'en sais rien, mère. Se pourrait t'il?

Elle posa sa brosse, et se tourna tranquillement vers son fils unique.

-Dit moi d'abord, pourquoi?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Tu l'as perdu?

Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.


	10. Chapitre 10:Jour 11

C'est mon comeback, je vais vous jurer que je finirais cette histoire!

* * *

**...11 jours **

-Tu as perdue, ton amour?

Shaolan faisait semblait d'observé le jardin par la fenêtre, ne voulant pas dévoilé son secret.

-Tu as essayé et tu l'as vue avec quelqu'un d'autre…

-Arrêté, mère...

Il tourne ses yeux abattus vers la femme.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela?

Yelan se retourna vers sa coiffe et prit sa brosse.

-Une femme, mon fils, peut-être ton plus grand malheur ou ton plus grand bonheur…

Petite pause.

-Ou peut-être…

Shaolan se tourna vers la dame, avec un air interrogateur. Elle leva la tête pour regarder son fils dans les yeux, par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir. Les yeux de la femme, s'étaient plissés.

Ou peut-être, ne sommes nous jamais heureux… On le désire seulement… Peut-être cherchons-nous un bonheur inexistant…

Un bonheur inexistant?

Malgré se discours lointain, Shaolan semblait la comprendre totalement.

-Mais, ce son peut-être des trop grosses questions à se poser…

Dit Yelan, tentant de ne pas démoraliser son fils d'avantage.

-Non, mère… s'il vous plaint continué.

La femme soupira.

-Mère, dit-moi toutes ses interrogations que vous vous êtes posé…

-Ses questions, je ne devrais pas me les posés. Non, mon fils, je dois me taire. Je dois faire mon devoir… Une dame ne parle pas comme ça.

Elle se retourna la tête basse. Shaolan s'avança vers elle.

-Moi, je vous préfère comme cela.

Les étoiles commencèrent à illuminer le bleu de ciel. Les deux amis entrèrent dans la maison d'Ériol pour se protéger du froid. La jeune fille aux yeux émeraude se retira dans la chambre et se laissa tombé sur le lit. Il se jeta sur elle, et commença à la chatouiller. Sakura ria au éclat, ne pouvait plus s'arrêta, quand soudain Ériol cessa brusquement. Elle remarqua qu'il était complètement étendu sur elle. Il ne semblait pas vouloir retirer son corps. Sakura lui sourit. Ensuite, Ériol posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Il passa ensuite une main sous la nuque de Sakura pour la forcer un peu plus à l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se décolla, Sakura le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Pourquoi tu as fait cela?

-Tu ne veux pas, tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi.

-Pourquoi tu as fait cela?

-Parce que l'on s'aime non et les gens qui s'aiment font ça.

Il traversa de ses mains le corps de la jeune fille, mais soudain, il tenta de la déshabiller. Sakura fut prit de peur de tristesse et d'une grande honte d'avoir mit sa confiance en lui. Elle lui asséna des coups, de débattant vraiment violemment. Elle s'enfuit, les larmes voulaient quitter ses yeux.

Il était tard le soir, la jeune Sakura voulait retourner dans son lit. Cela n'était pas très sécuritaire de rester dans les rues toute seule. Elle était tellement triste. Sakura leva son regard quelque seconde. Soudain, elle tomba… elle tomba dans des yeux aussi triste que les siens. C'était ses yeux ambre, qui hantaient ses nuits. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand…

-Attend, s'il te plait, dit-il pour la première fois qu'il lui parlait si triste et si doux. Tu n'es pas avec ton fiancé.

-Ne me parle pas de garçon, je n'ai pas besoin de personne.

Il pensait y comprend là, qu'elle n'avait pas d'amoureux. Il reprit un peu de son sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris? Dit Sakura en pensant qu'il riait d'elle.

-euh... je pensais seulement à quelque chose… est ce que sa va bien?

-En fait… sa ne va pas bien.

-Il n'est pas si tard, veux-tu que nous allions à quelques parts.

Sakura le regarda comme si c'était un monstre.

-Non, non… ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne voulais pas que tu penses comme ça. Je voulais seulement te parler.

Il lui fit un sourire. Sakura regarda attentivement le visage du garçon, il avait l'air assez doux. Elle le suivit, ne savant pas trop pourquoi. Ils allèrent près d'un cours d'eau. Shaolan invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir…

-Alors tu n'es pas marier ?

-Non, et toi?

-Non, mais mes parents souhaitent que je me mari très bientôt.

-Et, tu as une idée de qui tu vas épouser?

-oui, un peu, rougit un eu Shaolan. Et toi, tu as quelqu'un?

-Non, et je ne veux personne.

-Sa ne va vraiment pas bien se soir?

-Tu as très bien deviné, mais je ne veux pas trop en parler, d'accord.

-Je te comprends, dit Shaolan en passant un bras timidement autour de Sakura, qui lui fit signe qu'elle ne voulait pas. Sakura, je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontrer se soir, je vais t'avouer que depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre j'ai souvent pensé à toi.

La jeune fille regarda curieusement son compagnons, étant un peu troublé par se qu'il venait de dire.

-J'aimerais vraiment te présenté à mes parents.

Ne disant rien, la jeune fille se leva…

-Sakura, après tout ce qui c'est passé je crois que tu peux bien me faire cette petite faveur.

-Cesse de m'appeler par mon nom.

-Je t'appellerais par ton nom, si toi tu m'appel par le mien, je m'appel Shaolan.

-…

-Accepte, cela ne t'engage vraiment à rien.

-D'accord, mais c'est seulement parce que tu m'as bien aidé à cette fête.

-J'en suis vraiment heureux… veux-tu que je te ramène cher toi?

-Oui, merci.

Il alla porter Sakura devant le pavillon.

-Alors quand veux-tu que je vienne te chercher, pour venir cher moi?

-Pas demain, j'ai trop de travail, mais le jour d'après ça sera parfait.

-Et, est-ce que vos parents, me feront l'honneur d'être présent.

-Mon père n'est plus depuis longtemps, mais ma mère pourra être présente.

-Je l'espère, alors nous nous reverrons dans 2 jours.

-Oui, bonne nuit.

-Au revoir.

...à suivre

* * *

Des reviews sa m'aiderais à finir cette fic : P.

-ShaolanLee--


	11. Chapitre 11:Jour 12 et JOUR FINAL

**12 jour**

Pourquoi? C'est la question que se posait la fleur de cerisier. Elle avait accepté d'aller rencontre la famille d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté. Et si ce Shaolan, voulait faire comme Ériol. Ériol, elle se posait beaucoup de question aussi à sont sujet. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Ériol n'était plus l'ami d'enfance qu'elle avait eu et elle avait fait une énorme erreur d'aller se réfugier dans son lit. Elle se sentait tellement stupide, c'était de sa faute.

Shaolan, lui n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux même si Meiling n'arrêtait pas de l'embête. Ce qui était sûr c'est que maintenant, Meiling pas sa femme.

Sakura fit ses tâches, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait rencontrer sa mère ou non. La jeune fille se doutait que si elle l'invitait à rencontrer les parents d'un garçon, Nadeshiko en serait trop heureuse. Mais pourquoi Shaolan lui avait-elle demander d'invité sa mère?

Shaolan entra dans la chambre de sa mère, celle-ci était assise parterre, prêt de la table à thé. La femme invita son fils à s'asseoir et remarqua tout de suite qu'il était heureux.

-Il te reste seulement aujourd'hui et demain pour te fiancer mon fils, alors pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

-Parce que, maintenant, je suis sûr de me marié avec celle que j'aime.

-C'est merveilleux mon fils, si tu aimes celle que tu vas épousé alors tu seras heureux. Quand vas-tu le demander en mariage?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais le faire demain, après que vous l'ayez rencontrer.

**Le dernier jour (13 jours)**

Ma mère est vraiment heureuse, elle pense que j'ai un fiancé, c'est vraiment absurde. Elle m'a forcé à mettre mes plus beaux habits, mais j'avoue que je n'aurais pas osé mettre des vêtements de travail pour aller rendre visite à la riche famille Lee.

Shaolan était vraiment heureux, il ne savait pas si c'était le plus beau jour qu'il avait vécu, mais il était vraiment heureux. Le jeune homme était dans le carrosse pour aller chercher les deux femmes. Quand il arriva devant le pavillon, où sa mère s'était fait soigner, il sortit du carrosse. Sakura sortit, vêtu d'un bel ensemble rose, suivit d'une femme. Cette dernière faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle vue le bel homme qui les attendait. Shaolan, lui portait toute son attention sur la jeune fille.

-Tu es très belle, aujourd'hui, Sakura.

Dans le véhicule, Nadeshiko chuchota à l'oreille de sa fille :

-Ta bon goût ma fille, je serais vraiment heureuse que se soit ton mari.

Sakura l'a regarda d'un air sévère. Ensuite, la jeune fille regarda le paysage défilé pendant que Shaolan et Nadeshiko parlait légèrement. Arrivé au manoir des Lee, Nadeshiko pensait rêvé, c'était vraiment la maison qu'elle rêvait d'avoir. Ils entrèrent, et furent accueillit par les domestiques. Ensuit, elles rencontrèrent, Dame Lee, le seigneur, les sœurs aînées de Shaolan (disons que Kana n'est pas là) et aussi Meiling. La mère du jeune homme parla en premier :

-Alors mon fils, c'est cette fille.

-Oui.

-En tout cas, elle est très jolie, dit le seigneur sans se souvenir que c'était la serveuse de la veille du mariage de Kana.

Shaolan et Sakura se regardèrent légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

-Alors c'est cette fille là, que tu veux épouse, dit Meiling surprise et avec un air assez hautin.

-Quoi? Demanda la jeune femme en se tournait vers Shaolan.

-Exact Meiling, dit le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Nadeshiko. Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment, même pas du tout, mais je vous jure de prend soin de votre fille. Laisser-moi épouser Sakura.

-Oh mon dieu, dit le mère de Sakura vraiment très surprise (elle souhaitait que sa fille se mari avec Shaolan, mais qu'il le fasse maintenant, Nadeshiko était contente, presque au bout des larmes). Bien sûr, ce sera un honneur que vous épousiez ma fille.

-Attendez, il est hors que je me mari.

Tout le monde fût surpris de cette dernière scène. On peut entendre Meiling souffler un : Sa va être intéressant. Tous se tournèrent vers Sakura. Sa mère lui dit à l'oreille d'un ton sévère :

-Mais tu es folle, tu as vue comme il est gentil, beau et en plus il deviendra seigneur. D'accord les autres prétendants n'étaient pas géniaux, mais lui, regarde-le.

Oh oui, elle l'avait vue et dès le première jour qu'elle l'avait vue il n'avait jamais quitter sa mémoire. Sakura ignora sa mère, elle s'avança vers Shaolan et lui dit :

-Tu veux vraiment m'épouser? Alors tu vas passer le même test que les autres. Mais, ne te fait pas d'idée, personne n'a réussit et je doute fort que tu m'épouse.

-Que faut t'il que je fasse?

-Seulement répondre correctement aux 3 énigmes que je te poserais, mais si tu as une seule mauvaise réponse, ne pense même plus à demander ma main à ma mère.

-Va si, dit tes énigmes! Peut-être aurais-je de la chance…

-D'accord, si tu y tiens. Première énigme : Ça m'appartient, mais c'est toi qui sent sert…

Shaolan l'a regarda un peu amusé, il porta ses yeux sur le côté, l'air pensif.

-Mais voyons, cette situation est ridicule, s'exclama le seigneur Lee.

-C'est ton nom! Dit le jeune homme à Sakura d'un air convaincu.

-Oui, bravo c'est cela. Tu as de la chance, seulement 4 personne ont réussit avant toi à répondre correctement.

Nadeshiko et les Lee restèrent surpris que Shaolan est trouver la réponse, mais ils étaient tous heureux pour le futur seigneur.

-Deuxième énigme: Nous sommes deux soeurs. Nous sommes fragiles. Mais à nous deux, nous pouvons faire disparaître le monde.

-C'est vraiment pas facile, s'exclama l'une des sœurs à Shaolan.

-… Ce n'est pas la lumière, il faut que se soit deux sœurs! Fragile???... je crois que je sais, ce sont les paupières.

-C'est exact.

-Mon dieu, comme Shaolan a fait pour trouver, demanda une autre de ses sœurs.

-Il n'y a eu qu'une personne avant toi qui est réussit, mais pour la dernière, je doute fort que tu es de la chance… Troisième et dernière énigmes : Ce sont deux frères, l'un ayant un cheval blanc et l'autre un cheval noir. Un jour, leur père mourrait décide de donner sont héritage à celui-ci dont le cheval arrivera le dernier au puit. Sur ces mots, les deux garçons sautent chacun sur un cheval et font la course jusqu'au puit. Pourquoi? (Comprenez-vous c'est que ces le dernier arriver qui gagne, mes les deux frère foncent à toute vitesse)

à suivre…

* * *

Alors est-ce que vous pouvez résoudre l'énigme? En tout cas, il faut que Shao réusit pour pouvoir se marier à Saki.

Thank pour les Review sa m'aide beaucoup : )

-ShaolanLee


	12. Chapitre 12: Amoureux à en être malade

**AMOUREUX À EN ÊTRE MALADE**

**La journée finale**

Le garçon avait un petit sourire au visage. Toute sa famille, essayait de trouver de trouver la réponse… L'une de ses sœurs pensa: Peut-être, que les deux frères ne veulent pas gagner?... Une autre pensa: Parce qu'il y a un prix plus gros pour le gagnant… Mais évidemment, aucune n'avait la bonne réponse.

-La réponse est simple, les deux frères ont prit le cheval de cheval de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Sakura avait les yeux ronds, on aurait dit qu'elle voyait un fantôme, tandis que Shaolan gardait son petit sourire, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

-Pas possible, (se tournant vers sa mère) tu lui a dit.

-(Ne pouvant cacher sa joie) Je ne savait même pas la réponse moi-même. Ce jeune homme a réussis, Sakura.

Shaolan lui jeta un regard à Meiling, qui lui annonçait: Je vais pouvoir me marier avec la femme que j'aime. Celle-ci semblait énerver, tandis que tout les autres était heureux pour le jeune homme.

C'était le soir dehors on pouvait voir la peine lune rayonné. Toute seule dans le noir de sa chambre, Sakura était entrain de penser:

-Je ne peux pas me marier… mais, il a réussit, c'est le seul qui a réussit et je dois tenir ma parole. De quoi, j'aurais l'air si je m'enfuis! Je voudrais tellement pourvoir me sauver, j'aurais du le faire. (Larme aux yeux)Je ne peux pas pleurer non plus, je dois rester forte. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Nadeshiko passa devant sa porte en souriant, elle était très heureuse, elle n'aurait pas souhaité mieux. Un beau, riche, gentil, intelligent seigneur allait épouser sa fille. Et comme l'avais prédit Sakura, sa s'était fait un plaisir de parler du mariage, même si certaine n'y croyait pas. Sakura, non plus n'y croyait pas. Le mariage était dans une semaine.

**4 jours plus tard**

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rencontre des familles et une petite fête pour célébrer le futur mariage. La famille de Sakura n'était pas très grande, mais en compensation, il y avait plusieurs de ses amies. On avait mit à la future mariée une jolie robe japonaise jaune et on l'avait assise sur la chaise principale de la table des femmes. Celle-ci se laisser traîner littéralement, depuis les derniers jours, elle dormait très mal, et avait l'air d'une loque humaine. Soudain, les sœurs Lee arrivèrent et s'assirent près de Sakura.

-Alors, Sakura tu as hâte au grand jour, demanda l'une, enfin moi je crois que ton futur mari est impatient.

-Comme, tu es jolie dans cette robe, dit l'autre.

La concerner leva le visage vers elles, elle serra les poings sur ses genoux, et se tu.

-Est-ce que sa va? Tu peux répondre tu sais? Tu es gênée?

-Non, non, tout va très bien.

Quand tous furent assit, on vient servir l'entrée, les hommes parlèrent, mais les femmes radotaient encore plus. Sauf nous belle Sakura évidemment. Quand se fût le repas principal, l'une des sœurs murmura à l'oreille, de Sakura:

-Ne regarda pas trop vite, mais mon petit frère n'arrête pas de poser les yeux sur toi.

Sakura la regarda, puis trouva Shaolan des yeux, tandis que celui-ci détourna son regard.

-On dirait un loup que gaîte sa proie, continuer la fille, il est bizarre si j'étais toi je ferais attention. (Clin d'œil)(Mais elle remarqua que la future mariée, n'avait bien prit sa remarque) Qu'es qu'il y a, tu as peur c'est ça?

-Non, c'est juste que je ne me rends pas compte que c'est bientôt.

-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, mon petit frère est quelqu'un de très bien. Même s'il un peu froid, mais il a vraiment l'air de t'aimer. Ça sera un beau mariage. Et toi, tu l'aimes?

-… non, dit t'elle un peu froidement.

La femme l'a regarda avec un peu de compassion et lui dit:

-Je suis sûr que tu apprendras à l'aimer.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, non, se dit Sakura mentalement.

Shaolan, lui regarda un peu Sakura, il remarqua que la jeune fille parlait avec sa sœur. Il en serait heureux si Sakura s'entendait bien avec sa sœur. Soudain, son oncle (père de Meiling), lui demanda:

-Pourquoi tu as choisis une fille pauvre? Et disgracieuse…

-Excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez le droit de traiter ma femme comme ça, sous prétexte que je n'épouserais pas votre fille. Croyez-moi Meiling sera plus heureuse comme ça et moi aussi?

-Que voulez-vous dire par lui, jeune homme?

-Je veux simplement dire que Meiling et moi n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble et tout, répondit Shaolan avec un petit sourire fier.

-En tout cas, ta fiancée est très belle aujourd'hui, mais elle n'a pas l'air de très bien aller. Dit le père du jeune marié. Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir!

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien! Confirma Shaolan, je vais y aller.

-Ais-tu fou, quand une femme ne va pas bien, il faut se tenir loin d'elle. Si tu y vas, tu vas t'en brûler les doigts crois-moi, cela fait 23 ans que je suis avait la mienne. Dit un de ses oncles.

-Je vais quand même aller la voir, croyez-moi quand l'on vie avec autant de sœurs que moi, on commence à si connaître avec les femmes. Répondit Shaolan du tac au tac. (Ha ha, j'ai réussis à placer cette expression européenne je crois, enfin j'adore ça).

Le jeune homme se retira de table, et s'approcha de sa fiancée.

-Votre garçon est vraiment très impoli, lança le père de Shaolan aux autres hommes.

Shaolan passa en arrière de Sakura et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, il se pencha ensuite à son niveau. La jeune fille qui avait le regard baissé, se tourna pour tomber dans ses yeux.

-Alors, sa va? Dit-il doucement.

- (Elle détourna le regard, et vit les sœurs de Shaolan regarder leur petit frère avec un air attendrit, Sakura se retourna vers son fiancé) Oui, merci.

-(Il hocha de la tête et lui sourit. Ses sœurs se regardèrent entre elles avec un grand sourire), c'est parfait alors. (Il regarda l'assiette de la fille) Tu n'aimais pas ça? (se tournant vers elle), tu sais on peut te préparé quelque chose d'autre!!!

-Non, non, c'est pas la peine, je n'avais juste pas faim.

-Oh d'accord.

-Shaolan, tu nous dérange, mon garçon, veux-tu bien retourner à ta place. Demanda Yelan à l'autre bout de la table.

-Oui, mère, j'y retourner. (À Sakura) Essais de manger un peu quand même… bon bonne soirée.

-Au revoir.

Il lui sourit et exécuta. Les femmes de la table avaient le cœur léger.

-Quel dommage que je ne peux pas me marier avec mon petit frère.

-Il est trop mignon, je l'ai rarement vue comme ça.

-En tout cas, s'il c'était marier avec Meiling, il n'aurait pas autant sourit.

-C'est beau l'amour.

Les amies de Sakura, trouvaient cette situation très bizarre, elles n'auraient imaginé que la jeune infirmière, avec un homme. Malgré tout, l'entourage de Sakura trouvait que le jeune était parfait.

-Pauvre lui, il a choisit la mauvaise fille… Il est tellement beau, elle ne mérite pas de l'avoir. (Quelle bonne amie!)

Le souper se termina, tout le monde c'était bien amuser. Les infirmières retournèrent au pavillon. L'une des amies de Sakura vient voir celle-ci et lui dit:

-Félicitation pour ton mariage, Saki, ton fiancé à l'air d'un homme très bien.

La jeune fille sourit, puis repartit dehors, alla dans une petite ruelle et vomit. Puis, elle revomit, jusqu'à temps que son estomac se vide. Ensuite, elle s'effondra sur le sol avec sa belle robe et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Je ne veux pas, pitié, je veux mourir!

Shaolan rentra dans son manoir, tout excité, il avait presque envie de sauter partout, tant il était heureux. Soudain, sa sœur vient le prendre dans les bras.

-Oh, tu étais tellement mignon aujourd'hui.

-Lâche-moi!

-Je suis tellement contente que tu te maris.

Il eut un petit sourire, puis retira les bras de la femme.

-Moi aussi.

à suivre...

* * *

Alors un nouveau chapitre, et le dernierchapitre avant que Sakura ne finisse par ce marier! BONNE CHANCE ptite SaKi 

ShaolanLee


	13. Chapitre 13: Devenir une possesion

**Devenir une possesion**

Le mariage arriva 3 jours puis tard, Shaolan était dans une petite tente, il était devant la glace, il portait avec son costume de cérémonie.

-Il faut que tout se passe bien.

Sa mère entra dans la tente, et regarda son fils avec un sourire doux.

-Tu es très beau mon fils, je suis fier de toi.

-Merci mère.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Yelan lui dit que tout était près pour la cérémonie. Il la suivit en dehors de la tente et alla devant le long tapis rouge qui s'étendant vers un cours d'eau. Quelque temps plus tard, un petit bateau arriva transportant Sakura habiller d'une robe traditionnel rouge. Quelqu'un l'aida à se rendre au tapis rouge, qu'elle traversa pour aller rejoindre son fiancé. Quand elle arriva proche de lui, Shaolan lui tandis la main qu'elle attrapa avec douceur. Soudain, il fonça les sourcils. Sa future femme, paraissait maigre, son visage osseux était presque vert. Puis Sakura leva le visage vers lui, à ce moment, il la trouvait belle et était heureux. Pendant que la personne devant eux, fessait son petit discours, le regard du jeune homme se tourna vers sa gauche, et il tomba sur Kana, sa jeune sœur récemment marier. Il lui sourit, elle fit de même. Quand soudain, le mari de celle-ci la prit possessivement par la taille, tandis que la jeune fille bassa la tête, malheureuse. Shaolan choqué retourna son regard vers sa fiancée. Celle-ci avait le même regard que Kana. Il ne pouvait plus voir Sakura, il ne voyait que sa petite sœur malheureuse. Le jeune homme, se demanda:

-Est-ce que Sakura est malheureuse de m'épouser? Elle ne m'aime peut-être pas! Qu'est que je suis en train de faire?

Et se fut le moment, où Shaolan devait embrasser sa femme. Mais à ce moment, il était malheureux.

-Pourquoi Sakura est-elle comme ça? Je croyais qu'à notre première rencontre était spéciale, tellement spéciale que nous étions tombé amoureux.

Et en posait ses mains sur la mâchoire de Sakura et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il repensa à la première qu'il avait vus les grands yeux de sa femme.

Le soir arrive, les nouveaux mariés devaient de retirer. Dorénavant, Sakura dormirait avec Shaolan, dans les nouveaux appartenants du jeune homme. La jeune homme invita Sakura a pénétré dans la chambre, puis il la suivit. Elle se coucha sur le lit, droite comme un barre. Il souffla les lumières et vient se coucher auprès d'elle. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers sa femme, il la regarda. Habituellement, les nouveaux mariés fessaient l'amour lors de leur première nuit. Shaolan leva le haut de son corps et vient embrasser Sakura.

-Bonne nuit Sakura.

Puis, il se recoucha dos à elle. La mariée, ne voulait pas faire quelque chose avec lui, mais trouvait sa étrange qu'il ne veule pas profiter d'elle. De son côté, Shaolan revoyant toujours sa jeune sœur malheureuse, n'osait rien faire à sa femme. Il voulait d'abord s'assurer que Sakura allait bien.

Sakura se réveilla, regarda autour d'elle, puis se souvient d'où elle était. La jeune fille regarda ensuite l'homme à côté d'elle. Shaolan dormait encore, il ressemblait presque d'un enfant. Elle se leva, et commença à ouvrir la porte, essayant d'être discrète.

-Attend-moi, dit Shaolan tentant de se réveiller.

Il se leva, puis s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu veux puis être aller te laver avant d'aller manger?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, avant d'accepter. Shaolan ouvrit ensuite la porte, et prit Sakura par la main. Il la transporta, jusqu'à une porte et lui dit qu'elle pouvait entré. La jeune fille s'exécuta, l'autre côté de la porte, il y avait un immense bain chaud. Il y en avait un pour les femmes et un pour les hommes. Dans l'eau, il y avait déjà trois sœurs à Shaolan, celles-ci l'invitèrent à entrées. Timidement, la jeune fille se déshabilla et s'exécuta.

- Sa fait vraiment du bien de retrouver notre bain, dire que l'on repart demain. On peut dire que Sakura est chanceuse. Dit, est-ce que c'est la première fois que entre dans un bain comme ça?

-C'est la première fois, mais au fait qu'est-ce que sait? Demanda Sakura.

-C'est la chaleur de la terre qui chauffe l'eau de bain, enfin c'est ce que notre père nous sa dit.

Du côté des hommes, Shaolan entre dans l'eau chaude. Il y avait avec lui, deux de ses oncles et son cousin.

-J'adore venir ici, dit un de ses oncles qui se comportait bizarrement, il avait le visage contre le mur.

-Que faites-vous? Demanda Shaolan.

-Comme si tu savais pas, tu as droit à ça chaque jours, alors laisse-moi en profité. Répondit l'oncle.

-Laisse-moi en un peu. Demanda le cousin.

-Oh mon dieu. Dit l'oncle

-Qu'est qu'il y a? Demanda Shao.

-Ta femme se déshabille!

-Quoi?

Le jeune homme, écarta son oncle et regarda par le trou dans le mur. L'autre côté, l'habit de Sakura était en train de glisser de ses épaules. Le jeune homme recula, et ferma le trou avec ses mains. Ses joues étaient devenues subitement rouges.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? T'as pus voir ta femme toute le nuit, laisse profité un peu les autres.

-Depuis quand il y a un trou ici?

-Ben, depuis toujours… En passant, tes sœurs ont vraiment embellis. Répondit son oncle.

-Vous êtes fou, comment on fait pour boucher se trou?

Son oncle prit une pierre et boucha le trou.

-Tu es content, maintenant. La jeunesse a vraiment changé.

Sakura et les autres filles, parlèrent un peu. Lorsqu'elles sortirent, des servantes leurs apportèrent des serviettes. Ensuite, elles allèrent manger. Sakura s'assit à côté de son nouveau mari. Celui-ci l'accueillit, puit la fixa quelque seconde. La jeune fille portait une nouvelle robe rose, que lui avaient offert les Lee. Plus tard, les quelques invités du mariage qui avaient logé au manoir Lee, quittèrent les uns après les autres. En fin d'après midi Shaolan proposa à Sakura d'aller faire un tour au marcher. Se qu'elle accepta. Il voulut lui offrir tout, il voulait vraiment la faire sourire et la rendre heureuse. On peut dire qu'il avait un peu réussit. Sakura refusait qu'il lui achète tout, mais elle partit avec quelques petites babioles. Et le soir, arriva de nouveau. Sakura avait passer une assez bonne journée, elle qui avait l'habitude de travailler, trouvait que cette journée était très relaxante. Mais, quand elle posa sa tête contre l'oreiller, elle avait encore peur. Peur qu'il ne veuille le faire aujourd'hui. Hier soir, la jeune fille avait tellement eut peur, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas s'endormir de peur qu'il ne saute sur elle. Sakura surveilla le jeune homme des yeux. Celui-ci retira son haut, c'est alors qu'elle vit à quel point son mari était musclé. La femme ne trouvait pas du tout cela séduisant, ça ne fessait quant rajouter à sa peur. Elle posa son regard au plafond. Shaolan, souffla les lumières, puis vit se placer à la gauche de la petite Sakura. La lune éclairait un peu la chambre, assez bien pour qu'il puisse embrasser Sakura. Et comme le soir précédent, il se coucha sans rien lui faire. La jeune fille encore un peu surprise, posa son regard vers lui.

Le jeune homme se réveilla, il regarda sa jeune épouser. Comme il l'a trouvait belle. Elle était là, à dormir dans son lit, innocente. Il fallait qu'il sache si elle l'aime, si se n'est pas le cas, il s'en voudrait beaucoup. Il avança vers la fenêtre, et laissa le vent du matin, soulever ses cheveux et son gilet. Soudain, il entendit, des gémissements. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui se réveillait. Il s'assit et regarda la jeune fille. Sakura se tourna et se retourna, tenant dans sa petite main, la couverture. Puis elle frotta le tissus sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux vers son mari. Shaolan lui souri doucement.

-Tu as faim?

Sakura continua à s'enrouler dans la couverture.

-Non, je suis trop fatiguer!

Il se leva et avança quand la jeune femme lui demanda:

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait?

À suivre.

* * *

Bon pas encore de Review :(, j'espère que vous êtes patient pour la suite... mais non je blague, je vais me forcer... mais je voudrais quand même un coupe de Review... merci d'avance.

ShaolanLee-


	14. Chapitre 14: Le trou

**Le trou**

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait?

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air curieux.

-Ce n'est pas que je le veuille mais, je me demandais…

-C'est simple, parce que je n'ai pas envie de te rendre malheureuse comme ma petite sœur…

Il s'assit sur le lit, tout près d'elle.

-quand je t'ai vue, avec ta belle robe rouge, l'air aussi maigre et si malheureuse, je me suis demandé si je fessais une erreur. Ensuite, j'ai repensé à notre première rencontre. C'était tellement spécial pour moi que je ne me vois plus avec une autre personne. Et toi, je peux savoir, pourquoi tu as l'air si mal en point depuis quelques jours?

-… je n'avais pas envie de me marier.

Il baissa la tête.

-Tu ne voulais pas être avec moi?

-Ce n'est pas toi! C'est juste que je croyais pouvoir vivre sans me marier. Je ne fais pas confiance au homme.

-Même ton père?!

-Il est mort, quand j'étais jeune alors… Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis contente d'être tomber sur toi, tu es gentil… pour l'instant.

Elle poussa les couvertures, à l'autre bout du lit, puis se leva. Quand elle allait sortit, Shaolan la retint en le tenant par la taille. La femme se retourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu as dit ça, à cause de se qui est arrive le soir où nous nous étions parler à la plage?

-…

-Qu'est qu'il s'est passé se soir-là?

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle baissa légèrement la tête, tentant délicatement de se dégager. Puis, il fit glisser ses mains, dans le dos de la fille, la serrant dans ses bras. Il se dégagea un peu, et embrassa le front de sa femme, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Aller vient avec moi.

Pendant qu'ils mangèrent, Sakura réalisa qu'avant c'était elle qui servait le repas au riche. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginer avant, portant leurs beaux vêtements, et se fessait servir les repas. Plus tard, Shaolan demanda à une servante si elle avait des commissions à faire, celui lui répondit que oui.

-Alors, je vais la faire pour toi… Viens-tu avec moi, Sakura?

Elle hocha de la tête. Les deux jeunes gens, allèrent à pied au marché. Puis, entre le riz et quelques légumes, Sakura perdit son mari de vue. Elle regarda un peu partout autour d'elle, quand soudain, la jeune femme tomba dans des yeux qu'elle connaissait. Ériol sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

-Sa va, Sakura? Dit-il assez gentiment.

-Ériol, je ne veux pas te parler.

-Attend, je m'excuse pour se qui s'est passer, je n'aurais pas du faire ça pour ta mère, j'ai tout gâcher. Tu sais, je tiens vraiment à toi.

-De quoi parles-tu… ma mère?

-Sakura, où étais-tu? Demanda Shaolan qui venait d'arriver.

-Shao…

-Bonjour, je suis Shaolan Lee… Dit-il à Ériol.

-Je suis Ériol Hiiragizawa, enchanté. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi Sakura est accompagné d'un Lee.

La jeune fille se tourna paniqué vers son mari et lui tira le bras. Malheureusement, pour elle, il n'avait rien comprend de se qu'elle voulait lui dire.

-En fait, nous sommes marié…

-À bon, intéressant, dit Ériol en regardant Sakura avec un sourire presque moqueur.

La jeune femme, se retourna brusquement et partit la tête basse sans se retourner.

-Mais… je crois qu'elle veut rentrer, en fin ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

-J'en suis plus ravie encore.

Le jeune homme accourue vers Sakura, avant de prendre sa main.

-Sakura, pourquoi tu as partis comme ça?

-Je ne voulais plus lui parler, est-ce que l'on peut rentrer?

Il hocha de la tête et ils retournèrent au manoir. Là, Sakura partit se laver et le jeune homme décida de faire de même. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau. C'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers le mur, et retira la pierre. Il observa. Sakura était seule, elle effleura l'eau de son pied, avant de retirer ses vêtements. Shaolan se retira.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça… ah, elle ne le saura pas.

Il replongea dans le petit trou, allant retrouver sa femme. Elle fessait glisser le dernier tissu de ses épaules, laissant voir, sans savoir, sa poitrine à Shaolan. Celui-ci contempla se corps que personne n'avait vue avant lui. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas imaginé comme ça, elle était encore plus attrayante. Il savourait la vue de ses généreux seins ronds. La jeune femme plongea son corps dans l'eau, coupant la vue se son corps au voyeur. Mais Shaolan n'oublierait pas se corps de si tôt. C'était l'une des premières qu'il voyait une femme nue et il trouvait celle-ci très belle. Sakura s'appuya contre le bord et posa sa tête contre ses bras. Et c'est là, qu'il l'entendit pleurer. Pourquoi? Ce demanda Shaolan.

-C'est cet homme, mais qu'est qu'il lui est arrivée? Pensa l'homme.

Sakura tentait de se faire toute petite, elle aurait voulut avoir sa mère, ses amies, quelqu'un pour être avec elle. Mais non, elle était condamnée à pleurer seule.

-Que ma vie est horrible, se dit-elle.

Elle se reprit, puis se tourna vers le miroir. La jeune femme fixa son reflex et descendit dans l'eau.

Ce soir là, Shaolan aurait voulu faire plaisir à Sakura, mais il ne savait pas trop comment. Devait-il la consoler? On se tenir à distance, puisqu'elle lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui.

Il était dans sa chambre, assit sur le lit à attendre Sakura qui se changeait. Quand cette dernière arriva, il voulait la regarder mais n'osait pas. La jeune fille s'approcha du lit quand soudainement Shaolan la fixa intensément. Il avait le regard à la fois triste et rassurant. Sakura se demandait se qu'il avait. Puis tranquillement, pendant que sa femme était figée sur place, l'homme la prit dans ses bras. Sakura pensait qu'il manquait d'affection ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais voyant qui restait dans cette position. C'est alors que pour aucune raison, Sakura laissa fuir ses larmes sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ses petites mains agrippèrent légèrement le gilet de Shaolan. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa réconforter par son mari. Shaolan restant colla à elle, la fit tranquillement basculer sur le lit. Les larmes le trempèrent, mais il était vraiment heureux d'avoir cette proximité avec Sakura. Il se doutait que peu de gens avaient pu avoir un moment aussi fort avec elle. Shaolan se sentait en quelque sorte, devenu spéciale pour sa femme. Le jeune homme baisa le front de sa compagne avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

à suivre..

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour les Review, sans eux je n'aurais peut-être pas finit se chapitre se soir.

-ShaolanLee-


End file.
